


The Boy From Beika

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Human Turned Ghoul, Other, Psychological Horror, What-If, ghoul au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two heroes, born into different lives yet thrust into similar tragedies. One a detective, the other, a former university student. They cross paths, by the red string of fate, but can they survive each other?Aka The fic where Shinichi doesn't shrink after ingesting APTX 4869, but has his Rc cells increasing instead.





	1. Apotosis Phase I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Shinichi and Ran. Namely, in the form of MIB 1 and MIB 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, peeps! Or not.  
> I've realized that DC is the perfect crossover for Tokyo Ghoul for many reasons:  
> \- They are both set in non-fictional places :Tokyo. I know Beika and Haido are fictional, but it fit with the whole 'wards' thing in TG.  
> -Both of the main characters have are the titular charaters and both of them were turned into something else by the powers of science. Shinichi shrunk by the apotoxin and Kaneki by a kakuhou transplant.  
> \- They're angsty in their own ways, and have kickass canon girlfriends/love interest.  
> -With the amount of murder cases in DC, despite Japan having a low crime rate, it would explain the high rates of bodies popping up everywhere. *Cough* the ghoul did it!  
> -The Black Organisation/Tokyo MPD and V/The Clowns/CCG/Some other ghoul org that I forgot to mention
> 
> So moving on, to the story:  
> -This takes place with the first few chapters of the TG Manga and the DC manga. So, by the time Kaneki discovers that he has turned into a ghoul, Shinichi has been fed the poison by the Black Org.  
> -It also takes place in the same universe, if that wasn't clear enough. Humans know ghouls exist.

 

''Hey come on, don't cry Ran.''

Mouri Ran, the girl in question, was sobbing. Why, you may ask? It just so happened that she had won a karate tournament. But that trophy wasn't enough for Ran. No, she had forced her childhood friend to take her out on a  ~~date~~ outing to an amusement park, Tropical Land. He did, but not without some reluctance about ' _having better things to do_  '. All was going well until Ran, in a show of uncharacteristic bravery, urged her best friend to hop on a roller coaster ride. The kind where monstrous faces popped out at you in the dark, winding tunnels. He had obliged of course, a little less reluctant. Yet, no sooner than they set a foot into the coaster, their seat belts were unbuckled. 

''It will be alright ma'am,'' they said , ''just wait out here and we'll phone the police.'' 

'Here' was the space between the entrance to the ride; a wide ramp of sorts, cordoned by the familiar yellow of police tapes. The man's girlfriend had cried, clutching his sheeted body tightly. Ran's best friend decided now and then that it was time to open the curtains on the show. ' _Kudou Shinichi, teenage detective'_ the people whispered, some in awe and others in abject hatred. The 'others' being a suspicious pair of men in black. Suspicious not because of the odd choice of colour, no, but it was because they were shifty, desperate to leave and tip toe away from the prying eyes of the police. One of them, let's call him silver. Or Gin, because this is Japan. Gin had tried to speed up the deduction blaming that ' _bitch'_ for killing her boyfriend. Crass, isn't he?

Shinichi had chanced a glance at the man, shocked to find himself staring at eyes so cold, they could kill without mercy. Shinichi had visited numerous crime scenes before and caught the culprit in most of these cases, but.  **But,** he had never had the misfortune of meeting such a man, who scoffed at the dead and ridiculed those who weren't, in close vicinity no less.

To appease Gin, the detective had guided the police. First, he had went back to the scene of the crime: the tunnels. The tunnels were dark, that was to be expected, but what he didn't expect were a trio of frightened children, huddled in a pile near some props. The only female of the group (Ayumi) had stood up at seeing our hero's face, ''Are you that famous detective nii-san?'' He had nodded, asking what they were doing here. The thin one (Mitsuhiko) let it slip that they had run out of money and trespassed into the area from a grate outside the mountainous building. That made him get yelled at in return by the heavy one (Genta).

Shinichi smiled, asking them if they had seen anything strange. Ayumi placed her hand under her chin and pointed towards the drop at the end of the railing. The poor man's head lay there, mouth permanently open in a shocked scream.Thanking them and telling them to leave, he had gone to solve the case, grasping a string of pearls in the process. Back at the ramp, the police had found a bloodied knife in the suspect's bag and she denied knowing where it came from. Shinichi shook his head, stating that it was impossible to decapitate anyone with a knife at roller coaster that moved more than 100 mph, with a woman's strength (or a man's).

To prove this, a dummy was placed in the spot the dead man was in, a piano wire looped around its neck and Shinichi slipped from under the seat buckle, ripping the dummy's head off. Then, his finger pointed accusingly at the man's ex girlfriend , Naomi, was her name. She had broken down in tears as Shinichi counted off his fingers the reasons for his deductive ode.

a. she had previously worn a string of pearls around her neck had disappeared after the ride.

b. at the entrance, the wind blew up her skirt, giving him an eyeful of the band marks across her thighs, like those of a gymnast.

c. she had planted the knife in the purse of his current girlfriend to frame her.

With that, the case was closed.

Not to Ran though, who was sobbing. 

''Hey come on, don't cry Ran. When you've been to as many cases as I have, you get used to seeing bodies cut in pieces.'' 

 _'That's not why I'm crying you cold hearted idiot!'_ , she thought. Really, he could be so dense sometimes. which was  **all** the time, in this case.

She sobbed harder in reply. Shinichi always saw murders as a puzzle to be solved. He didn't see the people, only the puzzle's pieces.'' 

''Don't wait up for me Ran! I'll catch up with you later.'' He but all dashed off into a narrow alleyway, secluded between the bushes. Ran stared at his retreating form, a bad feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach.  _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm never going to see him again?'_

She looked up. The sky had already turned dark, and the air suddenly felt  **very, very** still. Even the Ferris Wheel stopped turning, bright lights dimming causing the queuing couples to grumble. Belatedly, it occurred to Ran that could've been Shinichi and her and she could imagine it:

Him grumbling about being dragged into a boring, couples-y thing while she tried to cheer him up. ''It's going to be fun,'' she'll say, ''I bet you could see all of Tropical Land from up here,'' and he would slowly smile. Tropical Land did look good in the dark, especially with the assorted fireworks shooting across the sky in meteors of red, green and blue. They'd hold hands, gazing into each others eyes and lean in for a kiss.

But, Shinichi wasn't here. He'd gone off, as usual. 

With a heavy heart, Ran trudged back to the exit of the park. Shinichi was a puzzle. A puzzle she tried to hard to figure out because all the pieces could  **never** be in the exact place, no matter what. ' _Kudo Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes of the 21st century deserved the namesake indeed.'_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kaneki Ken placed his head back on the wall, maybe a little too harshly. Wiping off the juices from the hamburger, he inserted two fingers down his throat, gagging. He'd munch a large bite off the meat and gag and repeat.

Bite.

Gag.

Bite.

Gag.

Bite.

Repeat, until his clothes were drenched in a mixture of grease, saliva and bits of meat. He vomited. Shit was too nice a term for the taste of this burger. It tasted like piss, shit and vomit thrown down a mixer. Cooled down to the right temperature and garnished with gasoline. He refused to believe it. He wasn't a ghoul. That night with Rize never happened. He must have fantasized about it, after being rejected. Hide was right. Why would a beauty like him even  _look_ at a pathetic thing like him?

He vomited, breathing in and out.

Breathe. Vomit. Breathe. Vomit. Repeat.

That was Kaneki's life these days. A boring cycle of dull monotone, never broken down by anything. An unsaid accusation lay in there and he ignored it.

Ignored it. He wasn't a ghoul.

They say if you convince yourself of a lie, it will become the truth. 

Kaneki was trying, but inside?

Inside, he was dying.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Shinichi felt like his body was on fire.

His tongue felt heavy and his clothes were drenched in sweat.

Who knew?

His life would come to an end in a funeral pyre.

One of his own making, and he didn't tell Ran.

Of his love for her.

Or his sexiualudnkclas;kls;kcl sctre it im ouy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!  
> To those who have read the story when I first posted it, I've decided to rewrite the story because it:  
> a. Wasn't dark enough and adding to that, I rushed the angst-y scenes which left some obvious plotholes. Plothole no.1 being the fact that in DC Volume 1 chapter 2, right after Shinichi shrunk into Conan, security guards took him to a clinic in the park. It would be more logical if he was taken there instead of the hospital, where he may bleed on the way.  
> b. The addition of Yoshimura and Dr. Kanou into the story. Its just that, Shinichi was escalating into Kaneki 2.0 too much for my liking and so, I have edited the m out. But that doesn't mean I'm cutting them off the story entirely.


	2. Apotosis Phase II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tsukiyama's twisted mind. Shinichi and Ran devise a plan to defeat the Organisation.

Tsukiyama Shu always had a soft spot for pretty human women.The sepia toned eyeball in his palm stared back at his violet orbs, agreeing to that.He supposed that was a normal thing to feel. 

As normal as any male ghoul would feel at any rate. 

But no one, not even his little lamb compared with the beauty of  _that_ delectable little thing.

He remembered meeting her some fortnights ago, a night just like this one. Licking the eyeball, he moaned.

She was dressed in beautiful red complementing her curvaceous figure as she talked with another short haired girl ; he guessed to be her friend as evidenced by their teasing back and forth.

Naturally, he had wanted to introduce himself to her like any gentlemanly ghoul would.

Talk to her, make her feel as if she were the centre of his world. Maybe invite her home after sipping a champagne glass or two.

But alas! That wouldn't be good.

Not with the murder that occurred.

A murdered executive of a firm.

Suspects were rounded, him included.

And that made him wonder, what would the guests think if he were to eat the young maiden right there.

Blood trailing down his chin, oh-so-sensously.

The Suzuki heiress would shriek no doubt.

And the curtains fell, and fingers were pointed.

At the executive's ex-lover.

But one, and only one person got it right.

It was that nosey Holmes wannabe.

Hell.

He'd be right at home with those doves.

The curtains closed and the murderer turned out to be none other than his secretary.

Ah. 

He called that. Love made you  _obssessed._ He should know.

Before he could breathe, his maiden was swept away by the groom-to-be.

And that's how that night ended.

So Shu swore to capture that maiden's heart and eat it with ice.

Maybe then, it would make him forget the bland taste of the sepia toned eyes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

One Mouri Ran was sitting impatiently in the Kudo Library, foot tapping on the floor.

Kudou Shinichi, was busily looking through the leather bound tomes placed on the desk. He'd open a book, flip through the pages and sigh, placing it on another book and another and another.

Until no more than twenty books were stacked on top of each other.

"Shinichi, we need to talk." She said.

"About?" He didn't even look at her.

She felt a vein throb in her forehead.

"Look. I know it was stupid and dangerous of me to ask a ghoul for help. But you saw those guys! They were going to kill you. I couldn't just let you die."

"Ran, trust me. I'm not angry at you." 

"Then why didn't you report them to the police like you were going to."

The book he was holding snapped closed. The truth is, he initially planned to go to Inspector Megure to tell him about the men in black. But something about those cold cruel eyes made him rethink his plan.  _Those eyes of a murderer that could kill without blinking an eye._

"Suppose I did. Reported them to the police and let them take care of it and called it a day. What then? You said it yourself Ran. If they were willing to kill an insignificant teenager just over recording an illegal transaction, imagine the lengths they will go to if they realize that I'm still alive."

Ran grimaced. "So what were you planning to do? You can't stay at home forever."

He smiled. A smile that sent butterflies fluttering against her stomach. It was the smile that said  _don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I always do._ Yet another reason that made her grow to love the boy with all his faults. He was always so sure of himself.

"You really think that?" 

Her cheeks reddened. That sounded much better in her head. Thankfully, he coughed, sparing her any further embarrassment.

"At first, I thought about traveling to Los Angeles where my dad could pull a few strings in the Interpol, given his connections,"her heart lurched, "Then I realised that this wasn't me. I don't run away from danger and I don't want to hide in fear for the rest of my life. They mentioned something about being part of an organisation, I remember. It's not much, but it's a good start. 

Obviously, I can't go out in public looking like this. I'm going to tell my parents to come home. Mom will disguise me and we could forge some papers so that my name, along with my address and other legal stuff can be changed. I know I said I didn't want to hide, but this is a temporary thing. The trouble is, I can't go to school at the state I'm in, so I'm going to find a job. One that isn't directly related to murder cases but close enough to it, in the hopes that I might stumble on another case related to our mysterious organisation." He took a breath, and Ran waited for him to continue.

His eyes were glued to the door, or what was behind it. "Agasa hakase, I know that you're there. You can come out now."

"Ehh?" Ran's eyes widened.

The hakase came waddling in, head bowed down guiltily.

He looked up. "I can help you forge the papers. I have a friend in England..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bit with the friend in England was taken from the OVA linked to Shinichi's confession in   
> London.


End file.
